


I didn't go to Shiratorizawa (but maybe I should have)!

by GivingUpStarringMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, More platonic love than romatic love, Reader is a manager, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivingUpStarringMe/pseuds/GivingUpStarringMe
Summary: The reader is the manager of the Aobajousai Volleyball Club. Shenanigans ensue.Honestly, I have lately been reading manager fanfics, so here's one.(Featuring: Oikawa the Drama Queen, Iwaizumi being angry (mainly at Oikawa), Mattsukawa and Hanamaki the troublesome duo, Watari and Yahaba being the most sane members, Kyoutani the Mad Dog, Kindaichi the Turnip, Kunimi the Sleepyhead, and of course Y/N their manager!)
Relationships: Aobajousai Volleyball Club/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Watari Shinji/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	1. Explosion of pop rocks and soda

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by shiratorizawa antics by mooshua, Managing the Cat's Den by edensgarden, and Aoba Joshai's Manager by kiyosce.

It all started with a question.

That afternoon during what should have been practice, was instead a goofing off free for all, courtesy of the third years.

In all honesty, you had no qualms about it (at least before the chaos started), and you did feel a bit guilty. You had promised Coach Irihata that you would keep them focused on practice while he had to run an errand. You instead reneged on that promise, and chose to indulge in the clubs antics (which happens a lot more than you would care to admit). This later turned out to be a bad move.

If only you had done your job.

If only Watari hadn't brought it up.

If only Matsukawa and Hanamaki hadn't egged Oikawa on.

If only Iwaizumi had held his temper and not thrown a volleyball.

If only Kunimi and Kindaichi--- wait----actually those two didn't do anything wrong...

And Kyoutani, well he skipped practice...

Oh, also, Yahaba was out sick.

One thing led to another and here we were, with a broken window, soda spilled everywhere, and a giant, burping, dramatic, dying Oikawa on the ground.

* * *

_Awhile after Coach Irihata left, all the players stopped practicing and started chitchatting. You on the other hand, just zoned out listening to them, instead of putting them back to practice (you decided they could use a break)._

_Then, Watari (sweet, foolish, Watari) exclaimed, "Hey, have you guys seen this?" He waved his phone in the air. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around him._

_And there it was, the "spicy noodle challenge" that had been going viral, in all its nauseating glory._

_"Oh, I've seen this." Hanamaki said, having watched the video before. "Apparently a **certain Shiratorizawa Volleyball team** did the challenge."_

_Oh no, you knew where this was going._

_Oikawa and Iwaizumi scowled "Of course they did."_

_Hanamaki wasn't done. "Hey, why don't we do the challenge?"_

_"Yeah!" Matsukawa chimed in. "We gotta show that were are the better team!"_

_Some of the other players voiced their opinions._

_"Don't be idiots!"_

_"It's too much of a hassle"_

_"...Um...well I guess."_

_"Guys?" You finally found your voice. "As much fun as that would be, I don't think that it's a good idea."_

_Knowing that their idea was shot down, Hanamaki and Mattsukawa frowned in disappointment._

_"Come on (Y/N), their team did it. In fact, I heard their manager was in on it! So why are you so cruel to us?" Mattsukawa made fake tears fall from his eyes._

_Hanamaki, of course joined in. "Yeah, do you not love us? Did you wish you went to Shiratorizawa instead?"_

_Honesty, the two weren't making much sense in your opinion. You felt uncomfortable with the idea, especially seeing how the rest of the team (mainly Oikawa and Iwaizumi) stiffened at the word "Shiratorizawa". However, you did think the videos were quite funny, you had actually watched one before and spent so long laughing at the spicy noddle eaters reactions as the challenge went on. As childish as you may be sometimes, you knew where to draw the line._

_You shook your head. "Sorry guys, but we really shouldn't. Anyways we don't even have spicy noodles right now!"_

_Iwaizumi put in his two cents, "Even if we did, we are not doing it!"_

_Mattsun and Hanamaki refused to give up._

_"Well, how about this?" Hanamaki proudly pulled out a deadly combo from seemingly out of nowhere._

_Soda and pop rocks._

_"Where did you even get that?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in slight disapproval._

_Mattsukawa gave him a sly smile. "We have our resources. Anyways, instead of a spicy noodle challenge, how about this?"_

_Watari paled, looking like he regretted ever opening his mouth._

_Kunimi and Kindaichi looked uncomfortable and had been silent almost the entire time._

_You had a bad feeling about this, but your curiosity outmatched your dread. Although, you felt as though you were forgetting something._

_Oikawa frowned. "You only have one of each though. He seemed to be highly considering the idea though._

_"Sure, but who better to represent this whole team in a challenge than our own captain!" Hanamaki replied, trying stroke Oikawa's ego._

_Mattsukawa laid it on thick. "You can show Ushiwaka that you're better than him! Though if you don't, he may hear that you didn't do the challenge and invite you to do it exclusively at Shiratorizawa."_

_Okay, the trouble making duo was grasping for straws at this point, but what other choice did they have?_

_Oikawa should have known better, and he in fact did, however the thought of Ushijima crushing him at something like this was too much to bare. He already had bad memories concerning that._

_Iwaizumi quickly saw where this was going. "No, we aren't doing this! We should really get back to practice!"_

_Unfortunately, Oikawa had made up his mind, and he was incredibly stubborn. "No, Iwa-chan! We got something to prove to those bastards!" He swiped the candy and soda from Hanamaki's arms._

_Mattsun and Hanamaki quickly circled around Oikawa to 1) keep anyone (mainly Iwaizumi) from stopping him and 2) to do a weird, indesciferable chant, and dance around their Captain like some weird ritual._

_Iwaizumi grunted and muttered something about them being idiots._

_Watari yet again seemed frozen._

_Oikawa tore open the package of pop rocks and spilled them into his mouth. He marveled at its popping sound like a child. "Iwa-chan, it's like I'm a kid again."_

_Iwaizumi walked off towards the volleyball net, presumably to practice._

_Oikawa sulked at being ignored momentarily, before gulping and downing the soda._

_A chant started (Mattsukawa and Hanamaki), "Chug, Chug Chug Chug!!!"_

_Although you were hesitant, you soon joined the two in their chant. 'After all, what's the worst that could happen', you tried to convince yourself._

_"Mikey!" Watari whisper shouted._

_As soon as he guzzled it down ,only getting about halfway, Oikawa let out a loud burp. It was a disturbing, big, loud belch._

_Silence......but only for a moment...._

_Kunimi then spoke up. "Isn't that dangerous?"_

_Everyone turned to him, only for Kindaichi to continue. "Yeah, I thought some kid died from the combination of pop rocks and soda, or so the rumors say."_

_"Mikey, he was a kid on some cereal commercial in America. His stomach exploded and he died from it." Watari announced. "It took me a minute to remember."_

_Oh... Now you know where you heard it. Your friend told you the story, apparently it was just a legend though, and the worse that could happen from it was a bunch of burps._

_Oikawa immediately began his dramatics. "Aaah! I don't want to die!"_

_"You're not gonna die trashykawa!!!"_

_Of course, Oikawa didn't listen. "I can feel it!!! My stomach is exploding, my insides are dying!!!"_

_Hanamaki and Mattsukawa fell on the ground dying with laughter._

_You sighed in relief, knowing that everything was going to be okay and that Oikawa was just being a drama queen (as usual)._

_You then indulged yourself in teasing Oikawa. "Oikawa, I'll help write your will! Who do your want to come to the funeral? Which fan girl should I invite, heck, how do I tell them the news of such a tragedy? Oh, I'm sure Ushijima will want to come and he'll take his whole team! It's sad, you never even got to go to Shiratorizawa!"_

_Oikawa didn't answer, instead he dropped the half empty/half full bottle of pop and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. The soda spilled all over the gym floor, puddling around the perpetrator._

_"Oikawa!!!!" Everyone moved closer to him._

_He began to burp.....A Lot.... and in our faces, so we stepped back._

_They just came one after another, and after a bit, Oikawa began to relax, ceasing his yells. "I feel better", he said in between burps._

_Iwaizumi was not impressed. "What the hell Asskawa!!!" In his anger, Iwaizumi launch a volleyball straight for Oikawa's face._

_Luckily for Oikawa, he moved and it his the side of his head instead. (Although, he did fall into his back into his puddle of soda and hit his head.)_

_Unluckily, the volleyball bounced off it's target and into the practice gym window with a loud crash._

_Hanamaki and Mattsukawa's laughter abruptly stopped. Watari was yet again frozen, as was Kindaichi. Kunimi wished it was a bad dream. Oikawa was still on the ground in the puddle, straining his neck to see. Iwaizumi's life regrets flashed before his eyes, and you shared similar sentiments._

_Everyone froze._

_'Coach is gonna kill us!!!'_

* * *

That's how you ended up in this situation.

Peering at the window, you could see a very imperfect, volleyball size hole tainting the glass.

"We're screwed!!!"

* * *

Mini Bonus Scene:

"I should have gone to Shiratorizawa!" 

Oikawa gasped. "Y/N-chan don't say that!!!"

"Shut up trashykawa! This is your fault in the first place!" Iwaizumi yelled, shaking his fist.

...Yeah, You really should have gone to Shiratorizawa....


	2. Bad hair day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kindaichi......

_"Turnips..."_

_"Shallops..."_

_"Turnip head...."_

The voices slowly faded out.

* * *

_"Hey!" A voice echoed._

_Karasuno's number ten, Shoyou Hinata leaped towards Kindaichi. "Turnip head!!!" He sang._

_"Huh?" Kindaichi was confused. 'Whose he talking to?"_

_Hinata ran past him, then the whole world plunged into darkness._

_A moment later, a mirror appeared with Kindaichi's reflection staring back at him._

_The voices started again in a chant, "Scallop head... boil em', mash em', stick em' in a stew...."_

_Then they went silent again, as Kindaichi narrowed his eyes at his mirror image. His mirrored self was still, as Kindaichi's gaze seemed to zero in on his hair. Every tuff in its usual place._

_Slowly, his hair melted, like an insect going through its molting stage. It was as if his head was shedding an outer layer, with a new one revealing itself._

_There it was._

_A turnip. It had grown out of his head, as if it was his actual hair, with his usual dark locs only previously serving to act as a wig._

_Kindaichi tried to tear his gaze away, but he could not. The image burned into his retinas, fighting and squirming its way into his brain._

_Kindaichi screamed, unfortunately, his voice box failed him._

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kindaichi slowly got up. He was careful to turn his head to the side as he did so, refusing to look straight ahead.

He was too scared, for he knew his reflection would be there, looking back at him in greeting.

* * *

Bonus Scene:

_'Huh?'_ You really didn't know what to think. "Kindaichi, what did you do to your hair?"

Everyone stared at him. 

Watari want to say something uplifting, but all that came out was, "...Uh...." 

Kindaichi eyes looked everywhere but at his teammates. 

"Yeah, did you cut it?" Yahaba inquired.

Kyoutani snored at the whole ordeal, and turned away uninterested.

"It sorta looks like Iwa-chan's, like he cut it with a weed wacker."

You felt really terrible. "Oikawa!-Kindaichi, don't listen to him! It's....a very..uh...nice change."

Kindaichi wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"My hair doesn't look like that Trashykawa!!!" Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by his shirt, shaking his fist at him.

Meanwhile, Mattsukawa and Hanamaki were strangely quiet, mentally mourning the loss of the turnip hair of their underclassman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda crackish, but it was fun to write! :)


	3. To feel better or worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You chat with Kindaichi (about his new hairdo) and a little bit about Yahaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect this chapter to get this angst-y (at the beginning) but here we are.

"Filling Oikawa-san's shoes sure is tough."

Yahaba sighed and wiped off the sweat on his forehead. Then hinking about the future always soured his mood.

Recently, the 2nd year found himself thinking these thoughts. Thoughts of how he would become Captain next year, or of how he could never live up to his precessor. The former always included the latter.

In fact, Yahaba thought about it so much, that he began forcing himself to do extra practice, whether it was at home or the gym. This practice was slowly forming itself into an obsession of sorts, one which he was aware of, but couldn't shake.

He told himself that it was so he could become a better player; practice doesn't hurt anyone. 

After all, he was _just_ a pinch server and a reserve setter. He didn't get much time on the court (even his underclassmen got more playing time than he did!)

_'Next year I'll be on the court much longer!'_

* * *

Practice just ended and everyone was getting ready to go on their way.

You were still finishing up some stuff, but as the players made their way towards the door you called out.

"Hey, Kindaichi!"

He froze.

"Y-yes?" 

You motioned to him.

He turned and slowly made his way over.

Everyone looked back at them expectantly.

"Y/N?" Iwaizumi managed to ask.

You shook your head and waved them away. "You guys go home, this is between us."

Confused, but compliant, the rest of the team said their goodbyes.

After they left, you spoke up. "I...um...think you should see something, especially after...yesterday."

Kindaichi blushed in embarrassment. Although, he was thankful that besides that, no one talked about his 'haircut".

He had a suspicion you had something to do with that.

You were silent for a minute, as if debating on something, before pulling an item from your pocket.

You then sighed, shoving a photo in his hands.

It was of a little girl around five or six, with crooked, terribly cut bangs. 

Bangs-wise she looked akin to a certain Spanish speaking explorer.

He looked up from the photo. "That was you?"

"Yeah, I cut them with State-of-the-Art elementary school scissors."

Your sarcastic remark was enough to earn a chuckle from Kindaichi; You knew just what would make him feel better.

You took the photo back from him and pulled out you phone. "Wanna' look at 80's yearbook photos with me really quick before we have to leave?"

"....Sure...."

Kindaichi still felt insecure about his haircut, but he felt better knowing that others have made similar mistakes. It made it feel like less of a big deal.

* * *

Random info: You had gotten childhood bang-cutting trauma, and _should_ have learned her lesson....

(Whether you actually did or not is for you to imagine.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the I'll admit, the ending lines with Kindaichi are a little cheesy-sounding, but I'm keeping it.
> 
> Also, expect more about Yahaba in a future chapter.


	4. Period? Oh please no...

You loved your school and the uniforms too, but...

It was hell when Satan's Waterfall came down.

White is a color never to be worn during these dark times, but your gym uniform wouldn't allow that.

You had managed to get through the school day without any accidents, and your cramps were barely even noticable (aside from a few times, but you managed to deal with the pain).

At least......until the boys practice almost ended....

"Nice cover!"

"We'll get the next one!"

"Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up Asskawa!"

Thud.

And there went Oikawa, falling face first into his love that he kissed many times, the gym floor. (Okay, if you were being honest, Oikawa's first love was actually volleyball, with milk bread as his mistress.)

It was business as usual.

"H-Hey, Y/N."

"Oh, hey Kindaichi. What's up?"

He looked embarrassed. "I would like to thank you again for the other day-"

"Oh no, it's fine re-"

At one moment, you were casually talking to Kindaichi. Then the next, out of seemingly nowhere, there was a blow to your upper gut.

"Omph!"

You slipped up.

You had tried to resist crying out, so you settled on attempting to hold your lower stomach casually by crossing your arms.

"Y/N? Are you...." He paused and looked over your form, confused. "Are you okay?

Slowly, everyone else turned to look at you.

"Yeah!" You checked your watch while trying to casually keep an arm around your stomach. "Well, looks like practice is over guys, let's clean up!" _'I really should have taken something!'_

"O.....kaay?" Hanamaki agreed questioningly.

The rest of the team was strangely quiet, but slowly turned around, complying with your demand.

As everyone cleaned up, you tried to help out, but the pain seemed to get worse.

Sometimes, the ache lightened, only for you to get your hopes up as the pain drove into your torso again.

Soon all was in place and everyone was headed home.

Luckily for you, no one questioned you, and it wasn't unusual for you to keep out of their bizarre conversations, so you could be in pain away from most of the others.

"Did you know that if there is a hair tightly wrapped around your toe it can cut off your circulation?"

"Um..."

"Mattsun?"

"What the fuck?"

Yeah, their conversations were a good thing to stay out of, especially the troubling duo's random stories and facts.

Unfortunately for you, you were still in pain and still had to hid it as you walked alongside Kunimi and Kindachi. (The former sticks close to you at the end of the day as you are both too tired to talk, while the latter sticks around Kunimi as he is nervous around his upperclassmen.)

Everyone had parted ways, and you just got to your house. Slamming the door shut, you ran into the kitchen, grabbed some chocolate and a drink, as well as a hot compress, and dived onto the couch with a bundle of blankets.

Then, you grabbed the TV remote flipped through Netflix and finally settled on your favorite show.

You didn't feel like going through the hassle of changing out of your gym uniform, so you prayed you wouldn't bleed all over it.

Also, you were squirming in pain the entire time, but you desperately tried to distract yourself from it.

About a few minutes into the fourth episode, the door bell rang.

"Coming!"

As you dragged yourself over to the doorway, you wiped your tears that you had gotten from both the pain and the show.

Yanking the handle, you threw it open.

_'I wild Iwazumi appeared!'_

"Whaaa?"

"Y/N!..oh um.." 

He looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

"Why are you here?"

"Um... I brought you _somethingforyourperiod_!"

"What!? I couldn't understand the last bit? Can you repeat it?" 

Okay, you actually did hear it, but it wasn't everyday that the angry, tough Iwazumi acted shy or embarrassed!

"....uh...I brought you something for your.... period!"

Steam practically came out of his ears.

You burst out in laughter (which you then regretted 'cause it made you feel worse and caused you to accidentally release the dreaded waterfall).

"Come on in!"

Walking into the kitchen, Iwazumi put the bag on the table. Just as he did so, you grabbed it and searched through it's contents.

"Wait a minute!"

He froze.

"How did you know I was on my period?"

Iwazumi relaxed for a moment, before putting on an annoyed face. 

"It was Trashykawa's idea actually. He noticed that you were in pain, and yeah, so he sent me over here. Spouting about how girls need help in these situations and how I shouldn't leave you by yourself, along with his dumb whining. He apparently thought you could use the company."

"Why didn't he come over himself?"

"He's just trashy like that."

Despite the pain, that really made you smile, a genuine smile.

"You're right."

The two of you continued to trash on Oikawa for the rest of the afternoon (although you were grateful to him).

* * *

**Mini Bonus Scene:**

You woke up that morning, and groggily got up, throwing your covers aside.

"Hm-Ahhhhh!!!!"

"Y/N! You can't just wake up in the morning and start yelling!!!!!", your Mom screeched.

Upon your bed was your sheets, all throughly stained in crimson. Your clothes were bloody as well. If anyone saw the sight, they would surely assume it to be a murder scene...

**Mini Bonus Scene #2** :

"Iwa-chan you have to bring this stuff to Y/N!"

"You called me over because you were lazy! You said it was an emergency!!!

"Iwa-chan, this is an emergency! Y/N's comfort hangs in the balance!"

"Do it yourself Asskawa! What the hell is it anyway?"

"It's for her period! You can't just leave a girl alone in her time of need~"

Iwazumi grunted.

"Jeez! No wonder you can't get a girlfrien-"

Iwazumi pounced, hitting Oikawa in the face. "Fine, give me the damn bag!!!"

He then stomped off.

Oikawa on the other hand, just let the ground hug him reassuringly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it took me over a month just to get this chapter published! I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long to come out.


	5. Embarrassing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seijoh Team Member's Embarrassing Moments

Oikawa:

•When he got turned down by Karasuno's manager (Kiyoko)

• **Oikawa.exe. has stopped working**

•Watari secretly witnessed it and still laughs about it to this day

•Oikawa moped for days 

•accidently cried about it to Hanamaki

•Big Mistake!

•Hanamaki couldn't stop laughing

•Hanamaki has told the rest of team about it, but no one believes him :( 

(except Watari secretly)

Iwaizumi:

• Noticed that a girl wouldn't stop staring at him in class

•she was always nervous around him 

• So he naturally he assumed she had a crush on him

•He tried to impress said girl with his athleticism

•He kinda made a fool of himself 

•Iwaizumi wanted to die

•To make matters worse, she turned out to be one of Shittykawa's fangirls

•not his best moment

Hanamaki:

•Got drunk one time and thought Yahaba was a creampuff 

•he literally bit Yahaba's shoulder

•Yahaba then proceeded to scream, to which Hanamaki started to pet his hair and replied "Shhh... It's okay...you won't feel a thing. My stomach is a very nice place."

•To this day Yahaba still has nightmares about being eaten

Matsukawa:

•Once ate too many sugar free gummy bears

•His stomach could NOT handle it

•It gave him severe diarrhea

•His stomach was on fire, and he thought he was going to die

•The toilet got really clogged

•Luckily for him though, no one on the team knows about the incident

Kyotanni:

•Dressed up as a dog for Halloween once when he was little

•Oikawa somehow got his grubby hands on the photo

•"Aww! Mad dog....Sit! (Kyotani glared) ...Stay!..(He growled)...Roll over!"

•Kyotanni lunged 

•Oikawa's screams echoed thought the night....

Yahaba:

•when he threw a volleyball at Karasuno's first year manager

•he still feels bad about it

•Kindaichi lost some respect for him

•to make matters worse Watari told him that his face looked like it aged 40 years 

•also the baldy from Karasuno's team called him "Dollar Store Oikawa" (to which Yahaba was a little bit proud)

Watari:

•Got mistaken for Tanaka by Karasuno's number 10

•No, he doesn't want to talk about it

Kunimi:

•Fell asleep while standing......at a training camp

•It was the middle of the night and someone from another team saw him

• The person assumed he was a vampire

•they somehow had garlic powder and peppered him with it. 

•Matsukawa stumbled upon the scene and took photos

•he later sent them to the group chat

•Now Kunimi sometimes struggles to look him in the eye

Kindaichi:

•Got mistaken for an actual turnip by a little kid at the grocery store

•Kindaichi was far away from the kid, as to where his body was hidden by a crate of turnips, with only his hair sticking out

•said kid ran to Kindaichi wanting 'the big mutant turnip'

•as the child turned the corner he ran into him

•"THE TURNIP HAS A BODY!!!"

•RIP Kindaichi

•the kid was also scarred for life and ran away crying

• **Kindaichi.exe. has stopped working**

•'my hair is black though.....I AM NOT A TURNIP!!!'


	6. In which Kouytani gets stuck (why the seijoh volleyball club avoids vending machines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani gets his hand stuck in the vending machine. (Or punches it)

This was can _not_ be happening.....

All Kyoutani wanted was a refreshing drink, but all he got was angry tears (don't tell anyone, especially Oikawa) of frustration and bruised hands.

* * *

_That Morning..._

"Hey Kyoutani!"

 _'Ugh! It was Yahaba again!'_ He was not in for another lecture, nope.

He booked it..

"Hey wait!" Yahaba ran after him.

* * *

_' I finally lost him!'_

Thristy from all that running, Kyoutani growled to himself in frustration. He didn't have a drink on hand.

...

...

...

But then he saw it.

_'Nirvana!'_

There in all it's glory, as if descended from the heavens with a choir of angels singing.

His eyes widened.

_A Vending Machine_!

Taking great cation, he took a step forward. Then slowly, another and another, until he reached it. Frantically, he searched his pockets and pulled out 100 yen.

He placed the money in, and then pushed the button for a drink of water.

He waited...

And waited...

Annnnnd.......

**_Nothing!_ **

Kyoutani's face twisted. 

_'What the?!'_

He tried pushing it again.

_...and still nothing happened..._

He jabbed the button a third time with the same result.

That was the last straw!

Grabbing it's sides, Kyoutani shook the vending machine with rage. He then began kicking it, and was about to punch the glass. Luckily, he stopped himself just as his fist was about to make contact. 

He didn't want to get in trouble for destroying school property.......again.

Then, it seemed as if Kentaro's luck took a turn. The drink got unstuck, and slowly made it's way down to the slot.

_He huffed._

_"Finally!"_

He bent down to retrieve his prize. Sticking his arm into the slot, he snatched the drink out.

Or at least he would have, if his arm hadn't gotten stuck.

Kyoutani raged, his body twisting and turning in an attempt to free his arm, but to no avail. Tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes.

He fought it for only 5 more minutes before laying still.

Then, he did the only thing he could do.

He howled.

It was quite the wolf impression, in fact if one didn't know better, they would think there was an actual wolf on school grounds.

_A wild Yahaba appeared!_

He surveyed the scene, struggling to keep his laugher from spilling out.

_".... What did y-"_

Kyoutani craned his head up to him, narrowering his eyes.

Yahaba put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, no questions then." He bent down to help Kyoutani pull out his arm.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go practice."

Kyoutani growled in response. 

All he wanted to do now was go home.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"They're monsters! They took my money and my dignity! Hanamaki wailed.

(Cue Matsukawa dying from laughter).

Y/N sighed, exasperated. "You're acting like it killed your family...."

"It did, and it destroyed my house, and stabbed my descendants!"

Kindaichi furrowed his brows at his upperclassmen. "I don't think a vending machine can do that..."

Watari felt chills go up his spine, knowing all too well the dangers of vending machines. (And he has the scars to prove it).

Kunimi snorted, while Iwaizumi's face scruched up in annoyance.

"Hanamaki, cut it out and help clean! You being as dramatic and stupid as Shittykawa!"

Oikawa gasped, feeling vindicated. "But, Iwa-chan it's true! The vending machine's milk is possessed by Kagayama's ghost- ow! That hurt!!'

"STOP BEING A DUMBASS AND HELP CLEAN!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's been awhile....

**Author's Note:**

> Comments Kudos, and Feedback are always welcome.


End file.
